


Tim Tam

by Lisacat



Series: 影片衍生 [3]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 當初一直看到Eddy瘋狂推薦Tim Tam有多棒，就冒出了這個梗，然後因為好像沒有人寫，我就自己跳下來寫了我的第一篇breddy文了。
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 影片衍生 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798306
Kudos: 15





	Tim Tam

關上攝影機之後，Brett轉過來笑著對Eddy說，「你剛才說想保護我啊？」，Eddy抓抓頭有點不好意思囁嚅地說著，「不是、我只是、我想說你比較沒有運動，可能轉兩圈就會頭暈，這樣太危險……」，還沒說完Eddy就看到Brett只是笑著繼續看著他，突然之間他就忘記自己還想說些什麼了，他呆愣地看著Brett的笑容，滿腦子想的都是他昨晚在自己身上游移的舌。

看到Eddy的耳殼慢慢地變紅時，Brett就知道他的小男友又開始浮想聯翩了。

於是他拿起一片他們從布里斯本帶來新加坡的原味Tim Tam塞進Eddy微張的嘴，再不懷好意地將Eddy下意識咬斷的另一半餅乾放進自己口中，慢慢咀嚼、再用舌頭舔去唇邊的屑屑。

果然，每次都會因為自己的小動作而按捺不住的那個人馬上就開始口乾舌燥了。

努力將莫名其妙被餵食的巧克力餅乾吞下去之後，Eddy吞嚥了幾次口水，還是忍不住伸手摸向男友的唇，不知道是不是剛剛吃了巧克力的關係，Brett的雙唇看起來好像比以往還要誘人。

「Bro……」，他喃喃低語著，看著自己被舔舐的手指，馬上就發現自己的褲襠像個青少年一樣緊繃了。

用帶著巧克力餘味的舌頭舔了舔Eddy的食指，Brett很滿意他所看到的景色，他的愛人紅著臉盯住自己的手指，看來他也想要了。

於是Brett拉下Eddy的手，讓他濕潤的手指撫上自己的胸口，並出手隔著褲子搓揉他的胯下，感覺他的腫脹熾熱。

Eddy熱情地將Brett的乳頭揉捏著，貼近愛人的身體，像以往一樣以崇拜的方式一點、一點親吻著他的眼睫、鼻樑、耳廓、鬢角和雙唇，在兩人糾纏的舌頭終於分開時，他又帶著慾望輕輕地啃咬著Brett的喉結，聽到Brett因此而從喉嚨發出的低沉哼聲，Eddy不禁將下體往他的腹部摩擦起來。

看著動情不已的Eddy，Brett終於褪下彼此的褲子，用雙手握住兩人的性器，上下套弄起來。

看到Eddy一手撐在桌子上支撐著自己，一手顫抖著捂著嘴，Brett馬上用口將他的手頂開，讓他難耐的呻吟聲溢出，這是他除了小提琴之外最喜歡的聲音了。

忍耐著不要因為快感而跌坐在地的Eddy實在快無法承受了。

「Bro……我們、我們……嗯……換個位置好嗎？」

他用祈求的眼神看著實際上主導他們倆之間的關係的男友，終於讓男友領著他移動到沙發，他順從的任由Brett將他的上衣脫去，並在沙發上趴好擺成跪姿，翹起臀部等待著。

放著翹高臀部的Eddy不管，Brett起身去臥室拿了新買的潤滑液，回到客廳後他將潤滑液擠在手上，稍微搓熱後才抹到Eddy的洞口，他帶著繭的指腹在穴口來回打轉，另一隻手則是往前探去，撫慰著Eddy的囊袋，趁著他慢慢放鬆的時候，他才將中指一點一點往Eddy的後穴裡面進入。

「噢……Eddy，你好緊……裡面好溫暖……」

感受到身後的異物感，Eddy顫抖著深呼吸，試圖將穴口放鬆，讓Brett的手指能夠更深入，他揪著沙發上的抱枕，大口大口地喘氣，突然，他好像聞到了淡淡的巧克力味，接著就是男友伸進他嘴裡攪動的手指。

「嗯、嗯、嗯……Brett……你弄了……什麼……」

「你發現啦？這是我昨天特別為你買的潤滑液，像不像Tim Tam的味道？」

Brett一邊說一邊往愛人上下兩個口再多塞進兩根手指，一邊戳動一邊舔著他美麗的腰線，怕癢的他馬上就縮緊了後穴，緊緊地包裹住裡面的手指。

「哈、哈……」，Eddy的喘息聲也帶著甜甜的味道。

「我……我不知道啦……」，他覺得自己快要來到臨界點了。

「給我……哈……給我好嗎……」，他搖著腰努力忍耐著，等著男友的獎賞。

Brett突然將手指全部抽出來，在沙發上坐好。

「來，你先把它塗滿你喜歡的味道」

他將潤滑液交到Eddy的手上，看著他雙腿顫抖著移動身體，在自己的腿間跪坐著，把巧克力味的潤滑液擠在頂端，再用嘴把整根性器塗遍潤滑液。

Eddy偷偷地伸出舌頭舔了舔Brett的熾熱，其實嚐起來沒有什麼味道，只是聞起來有濃濃的巧克力味而已，但一想到這是特別為了自己而挑的口味，他就想為Brett做更多事。

於是他用舌頭將整根柱身舔了一圈，吸吮著逗弄頂端的小孔，又往下含入男友的小球，然後媚眼如絲地望著他。

沒想到Eddy這麼喜歡這罐潤滑液，Brett一邊享受他的舔舐一邊想著，一抬眼就看到他熱切的眼神，於是便起身讓他在沙發上趴好，將自己潤滑好的性器一點一點地往他的體內擠入。

「噢……Eddy……你放鬆一點」

他克制著一口氣插到底的慾望，一邊幫愛人套弄性器，一邊深入他的後穴。

「嗯……好熱、好燙……」

Eddy深呼吸地讓自己的下體盡量將男友的熾熱全數吞食，終於感受到兩人的身體緊密結合，接著身後那人溫暖的鼻息在他的頸部吹拂，他吻著自己的肩膀抽插起來，Eddy的唇邊不停地冒出呻吟。

「啊……嗯……Brett……好棒、啊……」

被他舔過的琴吻癢癢的，讓他縮了一下肩膀，連帶的夾緊了臀部。

「噢，bro……你故意的嗎？」

被Eddy這麼一夾，Brett再也不打算控制速度了，他抓著身下這個人的窄腰，大幅度地動了起來，每一下插入都像是要把自己埋在他的身體深處一樣。

很快地，他們節節攀升的體溫讓整個客廳都瀰漫著奇異的巧克力味，這讓他們的動作更加激動了，Brett加快了撫慰Eddy下體的手，終於在一次深深的插入時，Eddy洩在他的手裡。

「啊啊啊……Brett、Brett、啊……」

被前後夾攻的刺激逼到高潮的Eddy喊著男友的名字射出白濁，因為快感而夾緊的臀部得到的是更加猛烈的攻擊，Brett抱緊還在高潮而發抖的愛人，加快了腰部的速度，一下又一下的，撞擊著他緊實的翹臀，他的唇尋找著Eddy的唇，兩人難分難捨地唇舌交纏，在最後一次重重的挺進中，他總算把灼熱的液體射入Eddy的體內。

感受到男友滾燙的精液充斥在腸道內，讓Eddy不禁又縮緊了後穴，這讓噴發中的Brett又用力地再往他的身上挺進，兩人最後都喘著氣趴倒在沙發上，。

「Brett……」，Eddy低聲說著。

「謝謝你……」

「什麼？」

只想一直這樣埋在Eddy體內的Brett腦袋空白的問著，他其實還想再做一次，待會去浴室要他用看看新的沐浴乳好了。

「謝謝你特地去買巧克力口味的潤滑液啦！」

Eddy有點害羞地說著，他平常不吃甜食，但是他真的抗拒不了Tim Tam，他覺得這是澳洲最棒的零食了，肯定是因為這樣，Brett才會特地去買這個潤滑液來討好自己。

「哦……這個喔，沒什麼啦。」

Brett輕輕地回答，他想，如果待會再用巧克力味的沐浴乳要他用大腿幫自己洗澡，不知道他還會不會這樣說謝謝。


End file.
